What I Have to Do
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: There is an attack on Republic City council and Sokka does what he can to defend it.


Sokka was walking out from the council chambers. Sokka had been made a councilman for the new Republic City. It wasn't the responsibility that worried him it was the fact that everyone on the council was older than him. In fact, everyone of where old enough to be his parent. Why it was only yesterday that the Fire Nation councilman had made the claim that the only reason he got the position he was the fact that he was the avatar's brother-in-law.

Just thinking about this made Sokka angry. Who said that someone had to be old to make good decisions. Why he had been fighting in war at an age where most of them were still being protected from the world.

Sokka made it to the end of the stairs in front of the chambers, when he was thrown a few feet away. At that moment everything went wrong. As Sokka looked up he could see that the council chambers were engulfed in a wall of fire and smoke was beginning to feel the air.

Someone had set a bomb off in the council chambers.

Before Sokka could even move to try to fix the situation, large vehicles that he had never seen before pulled up. As Sokka stood up people started coming out of the vehicles dress in a way that covered their faces so that no one could see who they were.

"The Equalists shall claim victory tonight," one of them shouted before they all charged the council chambers.

Sokka had never heard of these Equalists, but it was clear to him that he had to stop them.

With that thought Sokka. Ignoring the injuries, he got from when the bomb had gone off, he pulled his sword from it sheath and moved to defend the chambers.

The fight that followed was a challenging one. Say what you will about them, but one thing was sure these Equalists knew how to hold their own in a fight. Sokka would not be able to hold them off for long and he was losing ground fast.

What was surprising to Sokka was that there did not appear to be any benders in the group. While Sokka had grown up in a community that had almost no benders it, that was not the case throughout the world. Sokka was the only council member to not be a bender and all of the guards that defended the chambers were benders. So if a group was going to attack the council it would make sense to have at least one bender.

This fact did very little to help Sokka however, because he was no number, injured and had little idea on what this groups motives were. Sometime during the fight Republic City's police force appeared. Sokka briefly wondered if Toph was with them. However, Sokka did not think on it because he had to focus on the fight going on.

Than it happened, Sokka was fighting off two of the Equalist when one came up from behind him and stabbed him in the back.

For a moment Sokka didn't feel anything, he just looked at the sword coming out of his gut. Than his energy left him and his knees collapses from under him.

Sokka did not know if the wound was fatal or not, but he did know that he was out of the fight. As he watched the fight continue he noticed for the first time that many of the Equalists were using chi blocking. It was than that he recognized a long braid coming out of the mask of one of the Equalist.

"Ty Lee?" Sokka asked his voice barely above a whisper, but somehow the Equalist heard him and turned around. Shock filled her eyes when she saw him on the ground.

"Sokka," Ty Lee said as she pulled off her mask and went over to him.

Sokka could not understand how someone he had come to see as a friend could be doing something like this.

"Why?" Sokka asked feeling the energy slowly leaving his body.

"Because our rights are going away," Ty Lee said. At this Sokka give a puzzled look.

"They are limited the rights of nonbenders," Ty Lee explained. "You are the only councilman to be a nonbender. And while you look have diplomatic ways to insurance equality, our rights slowly start to disappear. We have to fight back."

"And you think this is the best way?" Sokka asked.

"It is the only way that I believe will work," Ty Lee answered. "I grew up in the Fire Nation and have fought along side Azula, I know how powerful a corrupt government can be. I will not allow benders to oppress nonbenders. I will do what I have to do."

Ty Lee bent down and whispered in Sokka's ears. "I'm sorry Sokka."

With that Ty Lee pulled the sword out of Sokka's back. Sokka let a scream, the world went black and he knew no more.


End file.
